Wasting Time
by anqqna
Summary: SSS has some spare time and Hinata and Otonashi get close.


"There's nothing we can do. For now, I want you all to go to your classes... and keep yourself occupied during your lessons so you don't obliterate. Don't do anything to stand out or get in trouble. You're all dismissed." Harumi gave everyone in what was labeled the Principal's office but was really their headquarters a slight nod and sat down in her chair, taking off her beret as she did. Those were the orders, and no one in the room had anything to say about it

Everyone made their way out of the room in their own accord, Otonashi and Hinata the last ones to exit. Classes were over with for the day, and so the the two friends decided to head back to their dorms and hang out. "I love it when we aren't up against something, but at the same time it gets pretty boring after awhile," Hinata sighed, putting his hands in his pocket and looking over at Otonashi.

"Hm, I prefer not battling. Sorry I don't enjoy the pain of being impaled with knives and guns." The two laughed as they neared the dining hall, Hinata slowing down and eyeing the entrance. "I don't know about you, but I didn't get much to eat today..." Without waiting for a response, the blue-haired young man started towards the doors. "Hinata! Are you suggesting we break the rules not even five minutes after Harumi told us to lay low?"

"Well, if they didn't want students in the hall after hours, why do they leave the doors unlocked?" He gave a smirk as he opened the door.

"Well, you know, it's probably because the NCPs don't break the rules so they feel no need to enforce it!" Even though he was against it, Otonashi followed Hinata inside, a can of coffee beckoning for him from inside the vending machine.

Each of the boys made their way to the various machines, grabbing their desired items and making a mutual decision to sit at a table and take their time getting back to the room. "We probably shouldn't sit by a window, huh?" A stupid joke from Hinata that made the boys giggle, which soon erupted into long-lasting laughter, an arm slung around one another for support. They had been under so much stress as of late, that all it took was a stupid little joke to get them to realize they were finally catching a break and they could finally relax.

Eventually, the two ended up at the table they usually sat at when they were with their friends. Sitting across from each other, Hinata stuffed his face with chips and Otonashi drank his coffee. They didn't exchange conversation and mostly avoided gazes but at one point made awkward eye contact. "This is nice," Otonashi attempted small talk which was surprising since they were such good friends that it didn't seem they would have to attempt something such as small talk. "Yeah," Hinata agreed with a small smile. "Hey, now that we're not trying to save our butts from being killed by crazy presidents, monsters, and the like, I've been meaning to tell you something. I just... I just wanted to thank you. Ya'know... for being there. Being my friend and stuff. I don't know how to express my thanks, the only way I can think of is.. well..." Coughing, Hinata looked down. Otonashi laughed when he saw that the other's face had a light blush tinted across it.

Finishing off his coffee, he put it down and reached across the table. Unsure himself of what he was even doing, Otonashi faced the other to look up at him, and he bent over, bringing their lips together. Eyes closed, they held the kiss until one of them had to pull away to breathe. Resuming normal, it was a surprise for them both to not feel awkward at all. "Hey, I'm gonna grab some more chips and then we can head back if you want."

"Sure. I'm probably going to take another coffee to go." They each got up and returned to the vending machines, getting their desired foods. Standing next to each other and waiting, Hinata couldn't help but subconsciously reach out for the other's hand. His offer was accepted, and the two grabbed what they had purchased and headed back to their room in the night, hand in hand.


End file.
